nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberal Democrats
founded the party in 2009 and was one of the main figures of the party]] in the Mid-term Elections, 2010]] The Liberal Democrats (abbreviation: LD) was a Lovian liberal and democratic political party. It was founded in 2009, after a Lovian political revival in November 2009. The political party was considered to be the largest political party of Lovia as it occupied most seats in Congress. The party described itself as being center-rightist, however there was also a relative large progressive member group within the party. One could notice its influence in some of the viewpointsThere are relatively many progressive viewpoints, like legalization of abortus.. The Liberal Democrats were also known for being reformersQuote by the King when it came up to creating more democracy in Lovia. The party was disbanded on 8 August 2010. History Foundation The party was founded in November 2009 by Alexandru Latin, less than two months before the Federal Elections. Lovia had been in a crisis for almost two years. There was a political vacuum, so many people wished a reform to make things work again. This liberal minded party has always had a clear viewpoint on reform, which attracted new members and made its popularity increase. Some members originally came from the other progressive party, that time the largest party of Lovia, the PD. Others had never been politically active before joining the Liberal Democrats. Elections The first Lovian elections in which the Liberal Democrats participated, were the January 2010 Federal Elections. The elections began with the candidacies of three members, namely Alexandru Latin, Harold Freeman and Lars Washington. Party leader Latin proposed to run together with the Walden Libertarian Party in the elections, forming the Coalition LD+WLP with one common Prime Minister candidate, the Libertarian Andy McCandless. However, after three weeks of the elections, the Liberal Democrats started to criticize the idea of the coalition which had become impopular amongst many of its members. Once Harold Freeman had become the new party leader of the Liberals, he decided after a vote to end the coalition, so both parties went their own way by mid-January. By the end of the elections, Latin, Washington and Freeman were elected to Congress. The Liberal Democrats obtained an amazing result for a new party and became the second party of Lovia, after the Progressive Democrats. Statistics * 2010 Federal Elections ** Votes for the LD: 29.1% (2nd position) ** Votes for Alexandru Latin: 11.3% (2nd position) ** Votes for Lars Washington: 9.7% (shared 3rd position) ** Votes for Harold Freeman: 8.1% (shared 4th position) * 2010 Mid-term Elections ** Votes for the LD: 20.0% (shared 1st position) ** Votes for Percival E. Galahad: 20.0% (shared 1st position) Ideology change In March 2010, the Liberal Democrats suddenly adapted a couple of viewpoints. After the organization of a stronger left, the Liberal Democrats decided to make a shift towards the right. On 26 March 2010 it even fused with the rightist List Oos Wes Ilava. Due to the fusion, it occupied 4 seats out of 10 in Congress until 24 May 2010 when Ilava declared to end the "coalition"As Oos Wes Ilava likes to call it, source: CCPL and created the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia. Closing the doors The party was disbanded on August 8, 2010, after a speech of Latin: We could have been an important party, no, without a doubt, we should have been the most important party. Everything looked promising, as we were welcomed by the Lovian people in January, obtaining an astonishing result in the elections. Unfortunately enough, we couldn't realize a thing. Or simply said: we failed. We could have shown Lovia that we were able to participate, to collaborate (look at the Walden Coalition). But we weren't even able, as Liberals, to work together with ourselves: we have never been a real party. We are just a bunch of individuals, who oppose any kind of stronger leadership. Maybe that's the main problem: maybe we are too... liberal? However Harold is our - inactive (from the beginning) - chairman, I'll take all responsibility for the errors made by me, and by the party that I founded a year ago, by disbanding it immediately. Your former party leader. References Category:Political party